The present invention concerns a method for recovering from natural water drive gas reservoirs more gas than can be realized from conventional operation i.e. production of gas until the gas reservoir is eventually watered out. The method can be applied prior to primary depletion in which case it is a means for enhancing primary recovery. Or the method may be applied after the reservoir is watered out by primary depletion in which case it is a true secondary recovery method.